darkagesofcybertronfandomcom-20200215-history
Helicopter Crash
Back to 2011 Logs Mouse Arcee Lifeline Mouse is in his corner.. as usual. It's not that he's a bad sparkling, just that the Guardian Bay is large.. and Mouse takes up just his small little corner. On his workbench is a curved piece of metal and his personal computer terminal. On the screen is displayed a blueprint of what he's currently trying to make. Arcee walks in and sees Mouse busy at the terminal. "Oh, hi," she says, "What's that? Looks interesting," she says. She peers at the blueprint and tries to put together in her mind what it is. Mouse puts down his tools.. which currently consists of a blowtorch. Whoever let Mouse wield such a tool should be severely chastised. A welding torch is no toy for the Sparkling to be playing with. Turning to Arcee, Mouse waves excitedly. "Hi there!" Mouse exclaims happily and he waves. "Are you new, I don't know you?" Mouse speaks normally, but that's turbo-speed for anyone who hears it. "I'm Arcee," the femmebot says, "I don't believe I've met you either. What's your name?" Mouse continues to wave happily. "I'm Mouse!" Mouse exclaims. "And I'm trying to make my new project." Mouse beams with pride in his work. His other piece, wh h is already completed, remains on the shelf. If you were to look, it's a helicopter! "A Helicopter? How big?" Arcee says, "One large enough for you to fly in?" Mouse shakes his head. "Nope!" Mouse takes out his remote control and extends the antenna. "It's my remote control helicopter!" Mouse turns on the controller, and the helicopter on the shelf whirs to life, the blades spinning. Mouse pushes on the controller and it lifts off, hovering effortlessly in midair. "I made it! You wanna try?" Mouse puts the controller into your hands. He's revamped the controls recently (though not TOO recently) to make it easier to control for new pilots. Shaking his head Mouse says "Nuh-uh. I don't have the tools and it would probably be too heavy." Mouse leaves out the part that's what he does - after all he just met Arcee. Arcee picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 Arcee rolls a 6! Arcee takes the controls of the helicopter and has it do some basic flight, in small circles, slowly changing elevation. Mouse smiles. Apparently the fix he did to his control scheme worked wonders to new pilots. "Doing good Arcee! I'm glad to see the fix I did on the control worked so well!" Mouse seems VERY pleased on his handiwork. "Maybe you could attach something to it so it can carry small objects, too," Arcee suggests. Mouse considers that for a moment, tilting his head. "Hm, I can see about putting in a winch. But I don't think my helicopter can carry that much." Mouse thinks, trying to determine the carrying weight of his all-electric helicopter. "Oh it would only be tiny objects, of course," Arcee says, "It would be very cute to see it carry a little bucket of oil from a hook hanging from its underside, don't you think?" Mouse smiles and nods. "Yeah!" But then again, the weight of the winch might be too much. He'll have to experiment with the helicopter.. but that is for another time. For now, Mouse is focused on the project displayed on screen... some sort of shield. "Do you like it, Arcee?" "That looks interesting. What kind of shield is that?" Arcee wonders. Mouse picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 Mouse rolls a 5! As you take your attention away from piloting the helicopter, Mouse never turns his gaze away. Mouse sees the helicopter begin to sputter and fail as you turn your gaze, and though Mouse quickly places his hands over yours, he's not in time to rescue his creation. With a crash, Mouse's helicopter hits the ground. "Oooops," Arcee says, "I hope that'll be easy to fix." She looks a little awkwardly at the poor little toy helicopter. Mouse picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 Mouse rolls a 15! Mouse frowns. "You broke my helicopter!" He exclaims and proceeds to attempt taking the controller from your very hands. "Give! Give!" Mouse exclaims in a pained voice. It sounds like he put his heart into making that helicopter. If Mechs could cry, now would definitely be a time that Mouse would cry. Arcee gives back the controller. "Sorry about that," she says. Mouse continues to look sad. With a frown on his face, he sadly says, "My helicopter.." Again, if Mechs could cry, this would be it. It appears that Mouse needs some emotional comforting. "I spent so long building it. And I made the programming too!" Mouse emphasizes his pain, hoping to get a little more comfort then 'im sorry' Arcee aws and embraces the little mech, holding him close. "There, there, it's ok. Accidents happen. Maybe I can help you repair it?" Mouse eagerly accepts Arcee's embrace and hug. He hugs Arcee back - almost enough to make Hot Rod jealous. Mouse silently nods a few times. "Uh-huh. Are you a repair bot?" Mouse would sniff as well, it's obvious that he's still saddened by his helicopter's crash. "Well, I'm not technically a repair bot, but I know one who is," Arcee says, "Maybe I can send for her to help you." Lifeline is walking past, having stopped by Crystal City on her way back to Cubicron to barter for a few necessary items. She sees the two ... hugging? The frag? Mouse nods and continues to hug into you - it seems that the little sparkling desperately needs the emotional support. "My helicopter..." Mouse sounds SO sad that his precious helicopter crashed. That makes the little guy that much more cute. Arcee hears footsteps and looks up. "Oh, Lifeline. I was wondering, could you help us out here?" She indicates the broken toy helicopter. Mouse's toy helicopter. Crashed, at the hands of Arcee. More accurately, at the lack of her attention. The workmanship is excellent for being built by such young hands. The toy appears new, as if it was recently created. If you were to look into its programming, it's clearly like none other. Mouse looks over to Lifeline. Without his typical wave and happy, cheerful tone, Mouse says "Can you fix my helicopter?", his high-speed vocalizer sounding entirely too stressed for him to do so himself. Lifeline looks at the broken toy and the distraught sparkling, and against her better judgment nods. She steps over and picks the small item up to look over. It appears to be a very simple repair, so she steps over to a handy table and sets the little helicopter down to retrieve her tool kit from a compartment in one hip. "Easily. It's not badly damaged, and very ingeniously built." Mouse beams, "Thank you, thank you!" Mouse exclaims and with a snug, let’s go of Arcee. His new target of affection: Lifeline. He zips over and hugs Lifeline without second thought of being rejected. Mouse looks up to her with hopeful optics, "I am glad you can fix it. I'm Mouse, I built it!" indicating the helicopter is indeed his in every way. Lifeline stiffens and holds her arms away from the over-exuberant sparkling, having not expected to be bodily attacked in this manner. She stays still and waits for Mouse to let go so she can get started repairing the little helicopter. "I think we should let Lifeline continue to fix your helicopter, don't you think?" Arcee says, getting Mouse to cling to her instead, again. Mouse frowns as he does not receive a hug back. He looks back up at Lifeline with expectant eyes. Awww, he looks sooooo cute like that. Squeezing Lifeline's leg, Mouse realizes he's not going to get any sort of hug from her. Mouse would sigh if Cybertronians had that capability, then goes back over to Arcee and hugs her. "She gives better hugs though." Mouse says disappointingly. Lifeline watches Mouse return to Arcee then starts to work on repairing the little helicopter. She frowns a bit to herself, as a twinge in her shoulder makes itself known. She's had too much time away from Cubicron already and now she's going to have to deal with some self-maintenance. Great. At least this little toy is going to be a quick and easy fix. And to prove it, she's done fixing it in a matter of moments. "All right. Give it another try." She turns and sets the toy gently on the floor. "You did a nice job," Arcee says, still hugging Mouse, though nudging him when the toy is fixed. Mouse smiles and extends the antenna on the controller. He pushes the button and the rotor spins the dual props, lifting the helicopter off the ground. Mouse expertly pilots the helicopter through a series of tests and tricks, evaluating its performance. "Thank you very much," Mouse says softly, his optics fixed on the helicopter in midflight. Mouse continues to test Lifeline's repairs and nods softly in approval. Lifeline says, "You're welcome." She watches the little toy, studying its movements to make sure her repairs were sufficient. Then she looks at Arcee again. "Is there anything else I can help with?" Mouse lands the helicopter on his shelf. "Thank you! Thank you!" Mouse exclaims with great enthusiasm. If Lifeline were to ask for credits - Mouse only gets a small amount as allowance. Shaking his head, Mouse exclaims "Nope! Thanks again!". He is clearly happy to have his helicopter operational once again. Lifeline nods. "Of course." There has been no mention of payment thus far, and it seems that it'll stay that way. "Until later." She moves on her way. Category:LogsCategory:2011 LogsCategory:Mouse's LogsCategory:Lifeline's LogsCategory:Arcee's Logs